


I'm Batman

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: NaNoWriMo one shots [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Coffee Shops, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean never gives his name when he orders coffee at the coffee shop where Cas works. opting for names like Thor and Loki. The morning he gives his name as Batman, Cas not only gets his real name, he gets a date.





	I'm Batman

**Author's Note:**

> Day nine of my one shots for NaNoWriMo.

Cas looked up from behind the counter as the door opened to the coffee shop and swallowed hard. In strolled the guy Cas has a huge crush on, coming in for his daily cup of coffee. 

Even though the customer was supposed to give him their name so he could call it out when their order was ready, this guy always had a different name. He used names like ‘Loki’, ‘Thor’, “Donatello’. Cas wondered what it was going to be today.

The guy walked up to Cas and winked.

“Morning, sunshine. I’ll have a cafe grande today.” 

Cas smiled timidly at the green-eyed man. “And what’s your name today?”

The guy grinned. “I’m Batman.”

Cas chuckled and went to get his coffee. Batman went and sat down at a table to wait.

Cas decided that today was the day he was going to be brave. When Batman’s coffee was ready, he nudged Meg and told her he’d be back in a couple of minutes. She grinned at him.

“Go get’em tiger.”

Cas walked over to Batman’s table and sat his cup down.

“So, are you in witness protection, or an international spy?”   
The guy’s green eyes sparkled as the smile reached them.

“Damn! That would have been great one. ‘I’m Bond… James Bond’. I wish I’d thought of that. And thanks for bringing me my coffee, Cas.”

Cas blinked. “You… you know my name?”

The guy chuckled. “Sure do. I asked.”

“Wh… why?”

“Because I kind of like you, that’s why. Can you sit a minute, Cas?”

Cas looked back at Meg, who gave him a thumbs up.

“Yeah, I can, but I want to know your name. Your real name.”

“Dean Winchester. Now sit.”

Cas sat.

Dean took a sip of his coffee and smacked his lips. “Best coffee in town.”

Then he turned his attention to Cas. 

“So, Cas, will you go out with me?”

Cas was shocked.

“Me? You want to go out with me?”

“Well yeah, I do. So what do you say? Will you go on a date with me?”

Cas’ voice was squeakier than he wanted it to be.

“Yes. I’ll definitely go on a date with you!”

Dean grinned. “Excellent. So how does Friday night work for you/”

Cas smiled shyly. “I’m free on Friday.”

Dean took a gulp of his coffee. “Okay then, I’ll pick you up at seven if you give me your address. How does a movie sound?”

Cas nodded, afraid to use his voice again. He wrote down his address on a napkin and shoved it across the table to Dean, who grabbed it, looked at it and put it in his pocket. 

He stood up, tipping his cup up and finishing the coffee. He smiled again and said, “Thanks,  Cas. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Then he left. Cas sat a moment, still not believing that gorgeous man had asked him out.

When he went back behind the counter, Meg was right there.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but didn’t tall, bow-legged and gorgeous ask you out?”

Cas nodded and went back to work.

After work, Meg pulled him aside on his way to his car.

“Spill. Novak.”

“There’s not a lot to tell, Meg. He invited me to see a movie tomorrow night.”   
“Is he picking you up or are you meeting there?”

“He’s picking me up.”   
Meg grinned. “Damn, Novak! That’s a real date!”

Cas was off until Monday, and he spent that day being extremely nervous. He picked out an outfit before it was even noon. He tried to do chores but his mind was on Dean.

Cas was completely ready to go at six. He sat and tried to watch television but soon turned it off. He sat and waited.

Precisely at seven, there was a knock on the door. Cas jumped up and answered it.

There stood Dean. looking even more handsome than before

Dean grinned at Cas.

“You look super. Cas.”

Cas blushed. “So do you, Dean.”

“So,” Dean asked, “you ready to go?”

Cas nodded and grabbed his keys.

They walked out to Dean’s car. Cas had seen it before but never close up.

“Your car is beautiful, Dean.”

“Well that wins you even more points, Cas.”

Dean opened his door for him and Cas got in.

Dean drove to the last indoor theatre in town that was just one screen with an open balcony. 

Thor Ragnarok was playing.

Cas was thrilled.

“I really wanted to see this, and I love this theatre!”

Dean smiled. “I do too, on both counts.”

Dean got tickets and bought them popcorn, sodas and some red vines. He led the way up to the balcony and they got seats. The balcony was almost empty, everyone seemed to want to be downstairs. 

They sat down and the movie started, They shared the popcorn and Cas sipped his soda. The movie was great.

Dean very casually put his arm around Cas’ shoulders and Cas sort of leaned towards Dean’s shoulder. He put his head on Dean’s shoulder and it felt completely natural.

Dean tightened his arm around Cas.

When the movie was over, Dean suggested they grab a burger so they walked around the corner from the theatre to a little diner. They both ordered cheeseburgers, fries and a beer.

They chatted easily about the movie, then about music and movies in general.

When they were done, Dean guided Cas back to the car with a hand on the small of Cas’ back.

Dean drove Cas home and walked him to the door.

“Can I kiss you, Cas?”

Cas nodded and Dean took Cas’ face in his hands and kissed him very sweetly and tenderly. 

It got deeper, and Cas felt his cock beginning to get hard. He pulled away.

Dean looked in Cas’ eyes. 

“Can I take you out again tomorrow? Please?”

Cas nodded again. 

“But we could watch a movie here…” Cas couldn’t believe he was saying that.

Dean grinned. “I’d really like that, Cas. What time?”

Cas thought about it, and told Dean eight,

Dean ghosted his lips over Cas’ then backed away and said, “I’ll be here at eight.” 

He walked back to his car, and Cas went in the house.

Cas called Meg on the phone, and she picked up after five rings.

“Cas, you better have a damn good reason for waking me up.”

Cas sighed. “Meg, I invited Dean to watch a movie at my place tomorrow night.”

Meg chuckled. “I take it the date went well. Did you get to second base? Did he?”

“No, there was no making out! Well, he kissed me but he was a perfect gentleman.”

“Well how boring. So, making out tomorrow, then.”

“Meg, that’s what I’m worried about. I don’t have much experience…”

“Just let nature take it’s course, Cassie. You’ll do fine. Now I’m going back to sleep.”

Cas spent all day cleaning his already clean apartment. He made snacks for them to eat. He ran around looking in every corner, making sure that everything was as perfect as it could be,

Then it was time to get himself ready. He showered, and found his favorite pair of jeans, the soft ones, to put on. He pulled a henley on that was blue to bring out his eyes.

He felt ridiculous. He was so nervous. He tried to get his hair to behave, but that was useless. 

Dean knocked on the door at five till eight and Cas let him in. 

Dean grinned. “I’ve been looking forward to this all day.”

“So have I Dean.” 

Cas indicated that Dean should sit on the couch and went to get them a beer.

He brought out snacks and put them on the coffee table and handed Dean his beer.

He sat on the couch and started the movie, which was Deadpool.

The movie started and Dean moved closer to Cas. He put his arm around Cas shoulder, and just like last night, Cas put his head on Dean’s shoulder.

About halfway through the movie, Dean kissed him. Before Cas knew what was happening, they were making out, the movie forgotten.

Cas was on his back on the couch with Dean over him. Cas had his legs spread and Dean was between them.

Dean was kissing him, his tongue exploring Cas’ mouth. 

Dean slid one hand under Cas’ shirt and found a nipple. He played with it until it was hard as a marble.

Cas’ breath was getting short. He was so nervous.

“Relax, Cas, please? If you want to stop we can.” Dean looked into his eyes.

Cas took a deep breath. “I don’t want to stop, Dean,”

Dean grinned, kissed him again and found his other nipple and played with it.

Cas held onto Dean’s back and just let it happen. He wanted it more than he ever knew he would.

Dean’s hand moved over Cas’ chest and went to the waistband of his jeans. He slid his hand in and ran it over Cas’ belly.

“Cas… I want to..”

Cas nodded. Dean began to open Cas’ pants.

When Dean got Cas’ pants open he reached into Cas’ underwear and touched his cock. Cas gasped. It felt so wonderful, just having Dean’s hand there, not even moving.

Dean pulled Cas’ hard cock out of his underwear and licked the head.

Cas groaned and thrust up his hips involuntarily. 

Dean wrapped his lips around the head and Cas lifted his head to watch,

When Dean stuck his tongue into the slit, Cas gasped.

“Oh Dean, it feels so good.”

Dean grinned around Cas’ cock in his mouth and sucked all the way down.

Cas let his head drop back and just moaned.

Dean bobbed his head up and down, sucking on Cas’ cock so tight, Cas couldn’t believe it was possible.

Dean took his hand and played with Cas’ balls. Cas felt like he’d lose his mind, it was all so good.

Dean pulled off Cas’ cock and lifted his head.

“Cas, I want to make love to you.”

Cas’ eyes got big. “You mean…”

Dean looked at him with lust-blown pupils.

“Yes, I want to be inside you. More than anything I’ve ever wanted in my life.”

Cas felt both a thrill and fear.

“I’ve never… I mean I’m a…”

“You mean you’re a virgin, right? Cas, I’ll be gentle. I won’t hurt you, I promise.”

Cas made a split-second decision. He nodded. “Okay, Dean.”

Dean stood up and pulled Cas to his feet. Cas held onto his pants so they didn’t fall down.

“Take me to your bed, Cas.”

Cas held Dean’s hand and had the other on his pants and led Dean to the bedroom.

When they got there, Dean kissed Cas passionately. Cas responded, he wrapped his hands around Dean’s neck and his pants fell down.

Dean kissed him for a bit, then stepped back. He pulled Cas’ shirt over his head and then hooked his fingers in Cas’ boxer briefs.

Cas took a deep breath as Dean pulled them down.

Cas stepped out of his pants and boxers, thankful for being barefoot.

When Cas stood naked in front of Dean, Dean looked him up and down.

“You’re beautiful, Cas.”

Cas blushed. 

Dean guided him to the bed, and Cas laid down. He watched Dean take off his clothes.

When Dean pulled down his boxers and his hard cock sprang free, Cas licked his lips. Dean’s cock was magnificent.

Dean moved next to Cas and kissed him. Dean’s tongue slipped into Cas’ mouth while his hands roamed over Cas’ body.

Cas was having trouble breathing. He broke away and moaned.

Cas spread his legs and Dean moved between them. He kissed down Cas’ belly. He bypassed Cas’ hard cock and kissed each of Cas’ balls.

“Where is your lube, baby?”

Cas grabbed it from the drawer in his bedside table and handed it to Dean. 

“Lift your legs. Please Cas, let me see you...”

Cas lifted his legs high in the air, feeling very vulnerable.

Dean kissed Cas’ lower belly.

“Relax, Cas, I swear I’m not going to hurt you.”

Cas nodded and took a deep breath.

Dean popped the top on the lube bottle and poured some in his hand. He ran his fingers through it and leaned over and kissed Cas. When he did, he slid one finger into Cas.

Cas gasped at the feeling. It felt weird but really good at the same time.

Dean slowly moved his finger in and out of Cas, and as he relaxed, Cas moaned

Dean slowly worked Cas open, kissing him to relax him as he added fingers.

Finally Cas was more than ready.

“Please, Dean… I’m ready… Please”

Dean pulled his fingers out, and Cas felt so empty.

Dean grabbed a condom that Cas had no idea where it came from but he was glad Dean had it.

Dean rolled it on and then lubed it up, He positioned himself over Cas and pulled Cas’ legs up on his hips.

“Are you ready baby?”

Cas nodded. “So ready…”

Dean pushed the head of his cock into Cas.

Cas gasped. “Oh fuck, Dean, it feels so good. More, please…”

Dean smiled at him. “I’ve got you, Cas. I need to go slow so I don’t hurt you.”

Cas pushed against Dean. “I can take it, please, Dean go further,”

Dean pushed in about half way, then paused to let Cas adjust. Cas took a few deep breaths and nodded.

Dean pushed in all the way, and paused again. They groaned at the same time.

“Fuck, you feel so damn good Cas.”

Cas smiled. “Ditto, Dean, you do too.”

Dean chuckled and kissed him. He began to pull back and push back in, still slow.

Cas couldn’t believe his good it felt, how right. He grabbed Dean’s arms.

“Faster, Dean, go faster, Harder.”

Dean did. He sped up and began to thrust into Cas fairly hard. It certainly wasn’t as hard as he could, but hard enough for the two of them.

Cas met every thrust.

Cas began to say Dean’s name over and over until a wet, messy kiss silenced him.

Cas’ cock ached and dripped precum onto his belly, but he didn’t care. His entire focus was on where he and Dean were joined.

Dean kept kissing him and then, he felt his balls tighten up, He felt heat spread out from them.

He pulled away from the kiss and gasped, “Dean I’m.. I’m gonna cum..,”

Dean kissed his forehead, “Yeah, cum for me baby, Let yourself go…”

Cas had to bite down hard on his lip to keep from screaming, he came so hard, He shot cum all over both of them and felt his hole tighten on Dean’s cock.

Dean gasped and started to thrust into Cas harder. His eyes squeezed shut and he came.

Dean put his forehead against Cas’ and they both tried to catch their breath.

Then Dean pulled out and Cas made a face. Dean grinned.

Dean pulled the condom off and threw it in a trash can near the bed, then laid down next to Cas.

He pulled Cas to him, and Cas settled his head into the crook of Dean’s neck.

After a bit, Dean said quietly, “So, you gonna be my boyfriend now, Cas?”

Cas nodded. “Yeah, Batman, I am.”

They both laughed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
